Our Last Hope
by Animia-chan
Summary: Kaneki wakes up in the world of Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 after his supposed death in chapter 142. Follow Kaneki as he saves humanity from the Titans and makes peace with them when he failed in Tokyo. SPOILERS! Read at your own risk, blah, blah, blah. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, welcome to **_**Our Last Hope**_**. Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how Kaneki gets here will be revealed a little later, please bear with it. I've got writer's block on that part. I don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Shingeki no Kyojin. So… Are you ready, get set, GO!**

_Chapter 1: A Dream…?_

Kaneki didn't understand. He was sure he was dead, yet he was floating in a world of eternal blackness.

_Is this were ghouls go after death?_ Kaneki asked himself as his eyes scanned for anything besides the dark, cruel black.

_There!_ Kaneki saw a faint line, a line of no color or shape that split the world like the horizon. Curious, Kaneki made his way over there. Just as he reached out to touch the line, it widened and engulfed the world of darkness with a blinding white light.

Kaneki gasped as his eyes snapped wide open. He was in a field of grass peacefully swaying with the wind. The sky was clear.

That didn't matter the Kaneki. All he knew was that he was alive. He was happy to breath the fresh air again, to stretch our his limbs (kagune and kakuja included).

The white-haired youth broke out of his thoughts about relaxations when a consistent rumbling in the ground appeared. A heavy aroma filled Kaneki's nostrils that smelled almost better than human flesh.

A shadow fell over the boy, and he turned around to see a giant looming figure reaching down for him with a sadistic grin. Immediately, Kaneki activated his kagune and launched up towards the creature and quickly beheaded it.

To his surprise, the head began to regenerate. Kaneki faltered for a split second before swing around to the back of the creature.

After an hour of crippling the… thing, he finally killed it. I turns out that these things' weak spot was the nape of their neck. Kaneki satisfied his hunger before settling for the night in a tree.

* * *

><p>Whoosh! An abrupt burst of air woke Kaneki. He snapped his eyes open and was already preparing to activate his kagune. That is until he noticed the humans.<p>

They soured through the trees using a machine that propelled them into the air by latching on to tall objects. Troops were patrolling through, a separate group setting up what looks like a trap.

Using his ghoul senses, he discovered a female-gendered creature of the species he had killed last night. The only difference was that she seemed to be intelligent, unlike the mindless thing he killed last night.

_I better get out of here before I get caught in this mess,_ Kaneki considered. He decided against it a second later; he wanted to see what happened.

It seemed that the giantess was successfully captured the moment she was within the trap. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

The giantess suddenly let out a scream that almost exploded Kaneki's ears. That was when hundreds upon hundreds of giants clambered into the forest, ignoring the troops an dead set on devouring the giantess.

When it seemed the troops were failing, Kaneki finally set into action. He activated his kagune and jumped into the chaos.

Within 10-15 minutes, all the giants were devoured by the boy.

"What- " A couple of people were asking. "That boy, he obliterated the titans like they were nothing!"

Kaneki smirked as he landed on the female titan's blonde head, kagune visible.

"So these things are called titans… Eh?" He asked. A couple of people gasped. How could this boy not know what titans are?

Then again, this boy may not be human, as he has a strange looking eye and weird tentacles sprouting out of his back.

Kaneki smirked once again before tearing the nape of the Female Titan's neck apart in a flash. He was slightly shocked to see a girl dangling from one his kagune's tentacle.

"You're different from the others," he said.

"W-Wait! Don't kill her; she important!" a blond boy shouted out.

Kaneki shifted his gaze onto him, "What makes you think I'm going to kill her?"

The blond gulped at that and fell silent. Kaneki proceeded to throw the girl into who seemed to be a captain of some sort.

"Take her," Kaneki said. The captain stumbled as the girl landed perfectly in his arms.

"Wait! As Commander Erwin Smith of the Survey Corps, I decree that you must return to the Walls with us!" the cap -no- commander of this Survey Corps said.

Kaneki didn't take notice of this; he was already shooting away when he heard the man say "with us!". The boy's kagune elongated, reaching out to grab trees and propel himself away. **(It's kind of like 3-D Maneuver Gear, but with kagune)**.

"Squad leaders, Eren, after him. I want the boy detained and on the way back to the walls with us!" Erwin shouted. Immediately they all launched after him.

They rounded around Kaneki and attempted to slice Kaneki's kagune. Repeat: attempted to. Every time they tried to pierce his tentacles, Kaneki would liquefy the area it was aimed at so that it slid cleanly through.

What he didn't expect was a blow to the head. Kaneki lost altitude as the world swirled around him and he went berserk, almost activating his kakuja. He full to the ground, unharmed.

The last thing Kaneki remembered before he blacked out was Erwin ordering to take him back to the "Walls" and prepare for interrogation.

**OK, enough with the flames you guys are (maybe) aiming at me. I'm sowwy, alright! I had some writer's block for my other Tokyo Ghoul story. It should be fine by tomorrow or sooner. Well… gotta go, ciao!**


	2. Sorry guys (this notice will be deleted)

Sorry guys, for not updating…

Look, I was working on multiple non-published manga(s), one for each of my fanfiction stories, and totally forgot about my stories. I wanted to notify you guys on Christmas, but because it **is** Christmas day, I forgot.

The next few days after Christmas consisted of doing homework and being an OSU! Multiplayer host.

Sorry, guys… *sulks in dark corner*. Hope I can make you guys happy again…

BTW, plz answer the poll open on my profile page? It's necessary to overcome some writer's block.


End file.
